Poisoned Knife
by Serein and Petrichor
Summary: Four guardians must work together to defeat a threatening power that threatens to take over the world. RotBTD used as inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Ivanna MacLeod sat on the top of a small grassy mound and watched the sun come up. As the ball of glowing light and heat rose between the mountains, lighting up the Scottish valley, Ivanna lay back, resting her head and bushy ginger hair on her left arm. She spun a small daisy around between the index finger and thumb of her right hand. A stick broke behind her and she sat up quickly, turning around. A figure emerged from behind a tree, cloaked in darkness.  
"Who's there?" called Ivanna strongly. Her Scottish accent was thick and tough, and it matched her tough personality. Her left hand clenched into a ready fist, and she dropped the daisy as she did the same to her right hand. The figure darted back behind the tree line. A man grunted behind her and Ivanna turned sharply just as a disc was thrown to her feet. A bright white light shone from its centre and it enveloped Ivanna. She raised her arms over her eyes to protect herself. Her body was tingling and she felt her muscles weakening. Ivanna cried in effort as she tried to tear herself out of the disc's light. "Congratulations." Said the mans' disembodied voice. "You were chosen." Ivanna looked through her arms in an effort to see who it was but as soon as she saw the light properly, she felt giddy and felt herself fall as everything faded to black.

Jerald Carter sat at his desk staring at the blank page, nibbling the end of his ball point pen. He glanced to the small oval shaped digital clock to his right. 5am. Jerald sighed and straightened his back. He'd been up since 3, trying to write the English essay he'd forgotten about until the last minute. Jerald pursed his lips and picked up "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", the book he was supposed to have read by now. He flicked through its pages and then dropped it back onto his desk. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his head, tousling his long brown hair out of his eyes. He rubbed his eye and then his thumb and index finger together, squashing the small cream coloured blob his mother used to call "sleep". He saw something out of the corner of his eye and fell back of his chair in shock. "ah, what the hell?" he cried as he fell.  
"There he is!" laughed the large man who was suddenly stood in Jerald's' room.  
"err." Jerald said intelligently. He was thinking about calling for the nurse when the man threw something at him. He caught it out of instinct. A small white disc sat comfortably in his palm. Before he could shield his eyes the centre of the disc fell away and a strong burst of light erupted over him. Jerald saw the shadow of the man move towards him as everything else went black.

Skye Monaghan was alone in her grandfather's apartment. She sat in front of her large dressing table and applied mascara to her already long lashes. She looked out of her window briefly. London in the early morning was always such a mysterious sight to behold. The doorbell rang and Skye got up slowly. She picked up her bright pink hairbrush and began to brush her long blonde hair back as she moved towards the door. She opened it and stared at the large man on the other side.  
"You're not Stephanie." Skye frowned, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Observant. You'll go far." Smiled the large man. He turned and began to walk away down the corridor. As he stepped away he dropped a disc onto the floor. Skye bent and picked it up. "Um, you.." was all she got out before the disc began to glow. The middle dropped away and the light shone out. Skye dropped the disc and shrieked. She looked in panic for someone to help her, but all she saw was the man as he began to walk back towards her. Seeing her panicked face, he smiled and waved. The other doorways on her floor became shadows, and as the shadows joined to form an eternal darkness Skye prayed she was dreaming.

Ethan Thompson wondered the Dublin streets kicking cans as far as he could. He'd been out all night again, watching the stars and the occasional drunkard from his favourite place in the park, and now he was on his way home to change for school. Ethan shuddered at the word "home". His Uncle's house wasn't home, and never would be. Ethan reached into his back pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He knew he was too young to be smoking, and he was well aware of the dangers of smoking. He just needed one. He lit a cigarette and replaced both objects. A man coughed pointedly as Ethan passed him. Ethan clenched his fists as the man began to follow him. Ethan stopped and dropped his cigarette to the floor, putting it out with his foot. A waste of a good cigarette but Ethan thought his own life more important. The man had stopped as well. Ethan turned quickly and his fist connected with the man's jaw. The man bellowed in anger and stumbled. Ethan raised his fist again but the man moved like lightening and caught it. Ethan raised his other fist but it wouldn't move. The man reached into his coat pocket and brought out a disc. He smiled as he held the disc firmly onto Ethan's' forehead and light began to seep through it. Ethan had no choice but to star at the light as it became brighter, and slowly found his body going limp. After no longer than a minute, his eyesight left him for darkness.

When Jerald woke up, he was in a different room and another guy lay near him. The room was a little bigger than his bedroom, but with no furnishings. He had woke on the blue carpeted floor with a slight headache and blurry vision. A moment later and the blurriness had faded. He sat up slowly and moved backwards until his back rested against the cream coloured wall behind him. He looked around the room slowly, taking nothing in. Aside from the other guy, there was nothing. Not even a window or a door. Jerald moved his arm back and accidentally hit the wall behind him. The noise woke the other guy, who jumped to his feet immediately, startled. That was a mistake. He got up, wobbled and span, and then fell, heavily back to the floor. He groaned and looked over to Jerald while holding onto his head protectively.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily, tossing the black hair out of his eyes.  
"Jerald." Replied Jerald slowly. The guy sat up and propped himself against the wall next to Jerald. He was tall but had fair sized muscles. He wore black jeans and a dark blue hoodie. He was much better looking than Jerald, not a spot in sight, and he spoke with a strong Irish accent. Jerald was instantly jealous. Girls loved that. "Ethan." The guy grunted, and Jerald nodded.  
"Any idea why we're here, Jerry?" Ethan asked in an attempt to be friendly. Jerald paused. He hated the name Jerry, but didn't want to tell him. Jerald shook his head instead. "Thought not." Shrugged Ethan. "If I don't, why would you?" he said and he grinned smacking Jerald on the back. Jerald was thrown forward slightly at the slap. Ethan was strong. Ethan sensed Jerald didn't want to talk and the two sat in silence and waited. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence where Jerald kept thinking of what he should say, part of the far wall slid noisily to the left and a familiar stranger entered through the gap that had been made. The large man that had been their abductor stood before them, hands on his hips. The only difference Jerald noticed was that now the man had a purple bruise on his jaw.  
"Its always been a mystery to me as to how boys can sleep for so much longer than girls." The man said thoughtfully, a cheerful smile playing on his large features. Ethan raised his eyebrows and stood up. "Exactly what part of that sentence wasn't meant to sound creepy?" he said pointedly and the man laughed heartily. "I suppose I didn't mean any of it to sound "Creepy", but ah well. Now, would you like to find out why you're here?" He said and Ethan snorted.  
"Do you think?" He snarled, moving towards the man. Ethan was much taller than the man, but far skinnier, and although Jerald hated to admit it, the man would probably beat him. Jerald got to his feet as well to back Ethan up, but it wasn't required.  
"You are part of a new team. If you'd like to come with me, you can meet your team captain." The man smiled, gesturing towards the gap in the wall. Jerald made to move but Ethan put out his arm to stop him. "You first." He said bluntly to the man, who smiled and walked through the door. Ethan and Jerald followed, a little further behind. Jerald noticed that Ethan's' fists were clenched. He did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

They moved from the small room into a much larger one. The man went over to an iron lever on the wall nearest to them and pulled it. On the other side of the room a pair of giant wooden doors began to open, another pair of doors behind the boys began to open as well. Through the first set of doors trotted a pair of crystal white horses, pulling a large but incredibly old carriage. The rotting wheels creaked and wobbled, and the entire structure looked to be incredibly unstable. Ethan and Jerald stared at the carriage open mouthed. The man clapped his hands together sending clouds of brown dust skyward. "In you get then!" he laughed loudly. Jerald was thinking that it might be safer to walk when Ethan spoke up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted "There is no bloody way I'm getting into some rickety, insecure, old.." he paused as the door to the carriage opened and a pretty blonde girl poked her head out. Jerald glanced over at Ethan, who had his mouth open. He closed it, swallowed and then began walking towards the carriage. "I'm in." He called back. Jerald rolled his eyes and followed, the man close behind, struggling to hold in a bought of laughter. The man pulled himself up into the driver's seat, and Jerald felt himself getting a little more worried. The blonde girl smiled at them and Ethan opened the door. Jerald jumped in first, and sat diagonally to the blonde girl, opposite another girl with a mane of shocking red hair. Ethan hopped into the carriage and sat opposite the blonde girl, closing the door softly behind him.

The carriage began to move as both boys tried to relax into the red plush seats of the carriage. The structure creaked and groaned as though it hadn't been used in generations. Ethan was staring at the blonde girl who was trying to look anywhere but at Ethan. Jerald coughed ominously. "I'm Jerald. Jerry. He's Ethan. Just Ethan." He said nervously, and all eyes landed on him. He felt himself going bright red, but then the other members of the coach smiled. "I'm Skye." Smiled the blonde girl.  
"And I'm Ivanna." Said the red-headed girl in a strong Scottish accent. Feeling too awkward to try to start a conversation Jerald sat back and crossed his arms in an attempt to look relaxed. Ivanna dropped her head forwards so that her bright hair covered her face and green eyes. Skye had begun to plait her hair, and Ethan seemed content to sit back and rest his hands together at the end of his knees.  
Skye wore a pretty pink blouse and a knee length pleated purple skirt, with bare feet, and yet she seemed completely comfortable with this. Ivanna was the opposite of Skye, with a purple polo shirt and pale green jeans and black army boots. Jerald looked at his own clothes and was thankful he had changed out of his pyjamas when he got up that morning. He was wearing his scruffy blue jeans with the rips at the knees, and a brown long sleeved t-shirt. Ivanna sat and twirled her frizzy hair around her finger, in some kind of an effort to make it do the impossible and get curlier. Skye finished her plait and tied it off with a pink hair-band she had originally kept around her wrist. She looked around her at the other faces and smiled. "The horses are beautiful, don't you think?" she said dreamily. Ivanna stared at her. "I wonder what breed they are" she said thoughtfully.  
"Lipizzaner." Ivanna said immediately and Skye turned her attention towards the other girl.  
"How do you know?" she said softly. Ivanna looked down.  
"I had one. He died last year of a chest infection." She said slowly. Skye reached over and took her hand.  
"I'm sorry." Skye said quietly. Ivanna looked up and stared at Skye. She wrenched her hand away from her and shook her head, trying to conceal her obvious sadness at the memory. Skye, to her credit, seemed to be used to this reaction, and she smiled kindly before turning back to look at Ethan. Ethan and Jerald shared the same startled look as Ivanna, both shocked that someone would try to make such a bad joke about death.

They sat in silence until the journey ended. The carriage lurched to a stop and they were all thrown forwards brutally. When Jerald looked over at Ethan, he noticed that his face was much paler than before, and he was looking around him wildly. The door opened, and the man's face appeared. "We're here" he smiled. Ethan gestured for Skye and Ivanna to leave before him, and after he got out into the fresh air his complexion improved and so did his expression. Jerald got out last and walked into the sunlight.

The group had emerged onto a narrow cobbled path in the middle of a densely packed forest. In front of them stood a ring of tall stones, each of which had a different mark engraved onto its rough surface. Inside the stone circle lay five large rocks. Four lay in a small semicircle, facing the last. Each rock had been smoothed out on the top so they could be sat on. The group moved cautiously into the circle at the man's request, and went to sit down. Jerald sat first, on one of the middle stones. Skye sat down next to him on the other middle stone, and Ivanna sat beside her. Ethan took the last seat reluctantly. A figure emerged from the tree line and moved towards the group. It was a woman, dressed in a fine long green silk gown with long brown hair and hazel brown eyes, weathered with age. She moved gracefully into the circle and took the seat opposite them. Without hesitation, she began to speak, her voice soft and reassuring. "Legend tells of a band of noble warriors. Whenever trouble is at hand, they should be sought out, for they are sworn to protect the innocent and vanquish the evil." She paused, smiling down at the teenagers.  
"That's a nice story." Muttered Ivanna audibly with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Hey!" Skye said, turning quickly to face Ivanna. "It could happen." She said enthusiastically. The remaining members of the group raised their eyebrows and then turned back towards the woman, who was smiling appreciatively over at Skye, her hazel eyes warm and kind.  
"You must be aware that we would never have brought you here if it wasn't absolutely necessary. You see, you are the new warriors." She said.  
"Why us?" Jerald asked slowly.  
"Because each of you has something very special inside." The woman said, ignoring Ethan's sarcastic look. "And that special part of you is needed to defeat the darkness that is coming."  
"what darkness?" asked Skye, frowning.  
" A danger we face that is greater than ever before. We need you."  
"Why is it always a danger greater than ever before?" Ivanna snapped suddenly. "Its beginning to sound a lot like a fairytale, and I don't know about any of you," she said, pointing to each of the other members, "but I don't believe in fairytales." She said. She stood quickly and began to walk away.  
"How do I get home?" she said as she began to walk  
"You can't." Whispered the woman. She too got to her feet. "You were chosen." She said. Ivanna shook her head.  
"I don't choose it." Said Ivanna angrily. The woman stood and walked gracefully over to her. She held out her hand and revealed a small dead daisy lying in the centre of her palm. Ivanna looked down at it and then up at the woman. "Am I missing something here?" Ivanna said slowly, trying her best to contain her anger. The woman smiled.  
"A flower may seem dead to many eyes, but with the correct nurture and kindness," the woman said softly, closing her fingers around the daisy. Her hands glowed white and the woman smiled to Ivanna, and took her hand. The woman dropped the daisy into Ivanna's hand and closed her fingers around it. "It can come back brighter than before." Finished the woman and Ivanna opened her fingers to see that the daisy had grown to full bloom, and its white petals looked brighter than any other white Ivanna had ever seen. The woman smiled and turned back to the others. "I am Freya. The man who," she coughed "escorted you here is Eros. As you may have guessed by now, we are both magical beings, and we will be your tutors for however brief a time." Freya smiled.  
"When do these lessons begin?" asked Ivanna pointedly. Freya turned back to Ivanna.  
"We begin immediately. We have no time to spare." Freya answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you're all enjoying this story :) Only a short one this time :( Please comment any suggestions or snags you find!  
Thanks for reading! :)**

Freya raised her hand into the air and the man named Eros walked forwards, shouldering a large duffel bag. Ivanna and Freya returned to their seats as Eros approached and set the duffel bag down on the floor as carefully as if it were a new born baby. He unzipped the duffel and reached inside. When his hand re-emerged, it held a large wooden bow. "Ivanna." Eros said loudly. Ivanna stood, and took the bow. She paused but he didn't give her anything else. She sat down again. "What's the point of a bow if you have no arrows?" she muttered and Jerald and Ethan grinned. Eros continued to rummage around in the bag. He pulled out the next object: A tall thin sword with a jewelled hilt. "Skye." Eros said. Skye stood and took the blade from him. She nearly dropped it as it was far heavier than she had expected. However, determined not to drop the sword, she gripped it tightly with both hands and returned quickly and carefully to her seat. Eros then lifted a large scythe from the bag and Ethan leaned forwards keenly. Eros looked over to Ethan and smiled. "Ethan." He smiled. Ethan leapt up and took the blade from Eros carefully. He held it firmly and stared at the blade, watching his reflection. With a sudden yelp he dropped it onto the floor. The hilt had become colder than ice. Ethan bent and pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands to lift it again. From the look on his face, this precaution had done nothing to help, and he sat down quickly, setting the sword on the ground in front of him. Jerald leaned forward now, expectantly. Eros pulled a large round shield from the duffel and handed it to Jerald. It took both of Jerald's arms and a lot of effort to lift it. Eros zipped up the duffel bag and stood up. Freya watched him carefully. "And his other weapon?" she asked slowly. Eros seemed to be confused but then seemed to remember. He opened the bag again and pulled out a fish, and threw it at Jerald. Jerald caught it and then dropped it quickly in disgust. He stared up at Eros as the others laughed. "Are you kidding?" he cried. Eros and Freya began to laugh heartily. "Its what comes with the fish." Freya laughed.  
"This way." Eros smiled, gesturing towards the path. Jerald got up and wheeled the shield along with him, carrying the fish in his hand. The others were about to follow when Freya stopped them. "The rest of you will have to come with me." She said sternly. Ethan looked over to Jerald apologetically, and Jerald nodded to him. The others walked away into the trees with Freya, and Jerald was left alone with Eros. Eros smiled at Jerald and began to walk. Jerald followed quickly. They walked through some trees, over a small footbridge above an idyllic stream and up some cobbled steps to a wooden door on the side of a huge white stone building. It looked to be about the size of a football stadium. Eros pushed open the wooden door and gestured for Jerald to enter first. Jerald walked past Eros, wheeling the shield in front of him. Beyond the door was a vast sandy arena. On the opposite side of the courtyard was another huge wooden door, which was heavily bolted. The floor was thin sand and the walls strong white stone. Above the arena ran a long balcony that extended along the entire length of the circular arena. Jerald turned around to ask Eros where he was, but stared in horror as Eros began to push the door closed. Jerald dropped the shield and ran back to the door, but Eros had closed it, and from the sounds outside of the door, he had locked it. Jerald heaved against it but to no avail. Jerald swore under his breath and went back to his shield. The large door was beginning to rattle.  
"You can do it, Jerry!" yelled a familiar voice and Jerald looked up to see Ethan, Ivanna and Skye stood on the balcony watching.  
"Do what?" Jerald called up to them.  
"Tame the dragon, stupid!" yelled Ethan back, pointing to the shaking doors opposite. Jerald stared at the doors and began swearing again, getting louder and louder as the doors began to open. Out of the darkness beyond the door came a dense cloud of black smoke, and then the floor began to shake. A roar so loud that it rattled the very foundations of the arena sounded from deep within the black. Jerald yelled a swear as the creature emerged. It was 12 feet tall easily, with red, black and gold scales on its back, tail and legs. It had long, flat plates on its neck and belly. Thick spines decorated its backbone and it had a sharp looking arrowhead on the tip of its long, thrashing tail. Thankfully it did not appear to have any wings. Its claws were extended and its eyes were yellow and angry. It glared down at Jerald, and then let out a deafening, guttural roar. Jerald swore again and he heard Skye scream. The dragon paid no attention to her shrieks and took a deep breath. Realising what must be coming, Jerald crouched speedily behind his shield, hoping it was fire proof. The blast came fast and hard, and only moments after Jerald had hidden. The pressure smashed into the shield with amazing force and propelled Jerald backwards. His shield blew out of his hands and he collided with a stone wall. The wind was knocked out of him, and he felt his body go limp, and, for the second time that day, his world went black as the dragon began to walk towards him, mouth and pointed teeth bared.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivanna stared as the dragon advanced on the helpless Jerald. Freya appeared out of nowhere, and with some unseen movement had sent the dragon growling back into its lair. She touched Jerald's forehead and he woke up with a start. Eros entered and lifted Jerald to his feet carefully. He half-dragged, half-carried Jerald to the wooden door. "Let's go." Ivanna said quietly. She pushed past Ethan and Skye and jogged down the stone steps they had walked up only minutes before. Ivanna kept looking back at Skye. She was the most horrified by the last few minutes. Ivanna shook her head in anger. The little princess must have thought it wouldn't hurt Jerald. The trio met Eros, Freya and Jerald at the bottom of the stairs. Ivanna waited until Eros had lowered Jerald to the ground before she pushed Eros aside and against the wall, her arm against his throat. Ivanna's eyes only just came up to Eros's Addams' apple, but this didn't stop her. Jerald's face had shown that he had had no idea what he was up against, and that made Ivanna madder than she had ever been. "What the hell do you think you were playing at, not telling him what he was up against?" Ivanna yelled. Eros stared at her, and it was then that Ivanna noticed his eyes had gone totally black. Eros smiled at her, and then disappeared. Freya sighed. "I told him to tell Jerald. Did he?" Freya asked Jerald, who shook his head slowly. Ethan crouched next to Jerald. "You're bloody brave, mate." He said, clapping Jerald on the back. Jerald grinned a stupid little grin and then fell into unconsciousness. Skye sat on a rock and Freya tutted.  
"Eros has been taken." She whispered. "No one is to trust Eros. If you see him, do not approach him. The darkness is closer at hand than I had ever thought. We need to prepare." She looked up, and rubbed her hands together. They glowed white, and she held her hands to the side of Jerald's head, and the white energy flowed through him. He woke up slowly, and sat up slightly. Freya stood up again and began to pace. Ivanna pulled the bow from around her body where she had put it, and gripped the middle of it tightly. She felt her sleeve go tighter, but paid no attention to it. Freya looked back to Jerald, and smiled as he got up properly. "Are you ready to face her again? With a little help this time?" she smiled. Ivanna lifted her bow up and an arrow slid down her sleeve. Instinct made her fit the arrow into the bow and draw back the string. She aimed the bow at Freya, and focused her eyes. Freya smiled. "Congratulations, Ivanna! Your powers are beginning to come through!" Freya said happily. "This way, please." She said, gesturing back to the arena. Freya began to walk forwards, and Ivanna began to follow. Skye followed quickly, and Ethan helped Jerald get up and walked with them. Freya opened the same door Jerald had entered through, and the group walked in after her. Freya walked into the centre of the arena, and clapped her hands. Four holes appeared in the floor, and four archery targets moved upwards into the light. Ivanna held the bow steady until Freya was out of the firing line. She felt a new strength in her arms, as though she could do anything. Freya lifted the bow properly and aimed straight at the target. She released the string and the arrow sailed forward; but dropped a few feet short of the target. Ivanna stared, anger rising in her body. She felt the surge of anger rise from the souls of her feet to her hair, and she felt another arrow slide into position in her sleeve. She fired again. And again, and again, but to no avail. She tried to hit the targets, one after the other. She tried different orders, but not on arrow came anywhere near its desired spot. Ivanna began to pant, the anger taking most of her energy away from her. She turned to look at the others, who were all watching her carefully, but not one of them was laughing. Ivanna smiled to herself. She liked them for that.  
Ivanna stood up again shakily, her energy partially restored at the silent encouragement. She stepped forwards and aimed the bow, but no arrow came. Ivanna stared at the bow, confused. She turned back, and it was only then that she noticed that Freya had left. Suddenly angry, Ivanna glared back at the target and pictured Freya. There was no arrow in the bow, but she drew the string back anyway and fired. A dull thunk shocked Ivanna and she looked up through her mane of hair to see an arrow firmly embedded into the centre of the target. She stared, as the others cheered and clapped. Ivanna stared at her bow now, and then moved over to the right, and the next target. She lifted the bow, and aimed nothing at the target. She drew the string back and fired, watching carefully now. She stared as halfway through the air, an arrow appeared, twisted, and landed heavily into the centre of the target. Ivanna stared at her bow and thought. _The bow must only work when the user isn't overly angry or something._ She thought. She laughed and raised the bow once more.  
*****

It was half an hour later when Freya returned. Ethan was getting worse. He was trying not to let anyone know about it, but he was claustrophobic in a really big way. Even in this huge courtyard, he felt worried about his surroundings. He was thinking about stepping outside for a few minutes when Freya had entered and moved straight to Ivanna. Ivanna had turned around just in time to be embraced by Freya. "Congratulations, my dear!" Freya laughed happily. She finally pulled herself away from Ivanna and then turned to the rest of them. "Ethan! You can go next." She smiled. Ethan leapt to his feet, hoping his training would take place outside, but as Ivanna strode past him to take his seat, he realised it wasn't to be. Freya clapped her hands and the targets sank back into the ground. She clapped her hands again, and this time walls appeared in random directions. Ethan stared at the maze of black stone in front of him. The only apparent way into the maze was a large black marble door, which was heavily padlocked. Freya turned to him and smiled. She went to the door and retrieved the small bag that hung from it, and passed it to Ethan. Inside was a metal helmet, a pair of thick fingerless leather gloves, and a sheath attached to a long leather strap. Ethan dropped the bag and put the gloves on first. His palms were beginning to sweat with nerves. He lifted the helmet and put in on his head, and felt it mould itself to fit him. Ethan then went back to his seat and lifted the scythe. It's hilt was still incredibly cold, but slightly less so with the gloves. Ethan swung the sheath over his head and onto his right shoulder, and then he walked towards Freya, who was stood patiently at the marble door. "Through here are skeletons." She whispered to Ethan. "They are made of smoke and fear, and their hearts are flame. They are defeated easily by ice and cold." She pointed to his scythe. "But the scythe needs a strong person of both mind and heart to wield it properly. Prove yourself to the scythe, and it will do your bidding." She explained. Ethan nodded, trying not to let the fear appear in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Currently re-writing the first few parts of the story, as these are just the first draft, so may upload the edited chapters again later. Any advice or ideas please feel free to comment! :)**

Freya pushed the heavy door open and Ethan adjusted his scythe and then walked through. As Freya closed the door behind him, lights glimmered on. He was in a long, surprisingly warm corridor. The corridor had adjourning corridors leading in different directions, but all were in pitch black. Taking his fear and pushing it as far as he could into the back of his head, Ethan stepped towards the first corridor. As soon as his foot went into the black, lights turned on, and the whispering started. Ethan turned all around him, but the whispering was fading fast, down the corridor. Ethan crouched and began to walk slowly down the corridor. When he reached the end, he came to a crossroad. He could go forwards, right or left. Ethan chose to go left. He walked carefully down the corridor and walked past another corridor. As soon as he passed this corridor, the whispering started again. Much louder this time, and coming from the corridor he had just passed. Ethan leant against the wall nearest and on the same side as the corridor. "I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life." He whispered to himself. He counted down from three in his head, and then jumped to face the corridor. Two lights nearest the entrance flickered on, but not as bright as the others, and thats when Ethan saw them. Freya hadn't been lying. The creatures in the corridor were made of black smoking tendrils, with a fire red centre. The closest thing they reminded Ethan of was skeletons, but the only really defining feature was their heads, which were just like a human skull, except the teeth were sharp and pointed. The creatures turned and saw Ethan, and hissed angrily. Ethan swore and ran back down the corridor, back the way he'd come, swearing constantly. Behind him the skeleton-creatures were sliding along the floor and the walls, even the ceilings, and every light they passed flickered and then went out. Ethan's scythe began to glow blue and a creature dropped down in front of him. Ethan yelled and swung the scythe. Its sharp edge sliced straight through the creature and it screamed as the fire in its centre went out as the ice went through it. Ethan stared at the weapon in his hand, and then turned to face the rest, a new confidence growing in him. Another creature lunged at him and he sliced straight through it. He began to move forwards into the mass of creatures, and sliced his arm and scythe straight through them, group by group. When all that had been on the floor were slain, he looked up to the ceiling. A large group of them stared at him and hissed. He held up his scythe and to his shock he began to rise off the floor. A creature made a swipe for him, but missed, and he sliced its arm off. He sliced and dodged gracefully until all that was left was smoke and red embers, floating back through the corridors. He panted, and looked around him. He was still in the air, but he didn't want to go back onto the floor, so he turned his head and willed himself forwards. The scythe hummed and Ethan began to move, slowly at first, through the air. As his speed increased, Ethan realised he could speed himself up by running through the air, and thats what he did until the scythe began to vibrate so much that he didn't have to, and he lay sideways as an unexplained rush of air carried him through the corridors, back to the large marble door. As he approached, Freya opened it, and Ethan flew straight through it, laughing loudly. The others gasped, and Skye clapped her hands in excitement. Ethan flew quickly all around the arena and then down gently onto the sandy floor. He grinned at the others and removed his helmet, bowing low. Skye stood up clapping and the others clapped with her. "Wonderful, Ethan!" Freya clapped. Ethan nodded happily. "of course, you'll have to practice that flying, but not to worry, it looked quite good from here!" she smiled, then turned her attention over to Skye. "Your turn, my dear." She said softly. Skye stood carefully and lifted her sword with great effort. Freya clapped her hands and the maze lowered itself into the floor once more. She clapped again and this time tomb stones rose through the sandy floor, dark and spooky looking.

Skye stared at the tomb stones and felt herself becoming scared. Freya walked over to Skye and bent down slightly. "Your sword can control the dead and bring them back as ghosts. It can also create creatures as your mind sees them, but that will take a lot more experience. For now, try to summon one of the dead buried here." Freya whispered. Skye nodded and swallowed before walking slowly forwards. She glanced at each tombstone as she passed it. It was then that she saw it. A small bone shaped tombstone with the name "Spike" on it. Skye bit her lip and touched the stone with her sword. She felt an enormous amount of energy flowed through her body and into the sword in a continuous stream. The ground beneath the stone began to swell, and then a large, black smoke dog rose up from the ground. As soon as he reached the surface, he began to run around the arena, barking madly. "Heal!" called Skye, and to her surprise, the dog bounded towards her and ran circles around her, panting happily. Skye giggled as a smoky tongue licked her face. The ghost dog suddenly dropped onto its side, and Skye screamed as a large wound appeared in its side and red smoke began to spill from it. The dog howled and screamed with her, frantically trying to lick the wound better. Skye backed away in horror. "Use the sword to heal him, Skye!" called Freya. Skye touched the dog with the sword and felt the energy flow through her again. This time, her blonde hair rose and swirled around her head. The sword sent a tremor down her arm, and it threw her backwards slightly. The wound in the dog's side was healing rapidly, until the red smoke was totally replaced by the thicker black smoke, and the dog raised its head, and then slowly lifted its body. Alive. "Does this work for wounded humans?" Skye asked Freya as she knelt and stroked the dogs' head.  
"I'm not sure." Replied Freya. "Even if it was, I fear it would be a huge energy loss to your own body." She said thoughtfully. The dog was wagging its smoky tail and panting, its black tongue lolling out of the corner of its mouth. "I think he likes me!" laughed Skye happily, patting the dog's shoulder. She glanced once more to the tombstone at the name. "Spike." She whispered, and the dog sat and barked, wagging his tail furiously. Skye reached forwards and hugged the dog blissfully.

Skye had momentarily dropped the sword, but when she picked it up again to walk back to the others with Spike, she noticed that she could now hear whispering in her head. It was faint, but confusing. So many different voices hammered her suddenly and she fell to the floor. Freya was at her side immediately, holding her shoulders as Skye held onto the sides of her head. "Don't block them, Skye, let them in. Listen to them." Freya murmured softly. Skye didn't want to, but reluctantly, she did. At once the voices died down and spoke one at a time, and quietly. "The dead don't want to be ignored, Skye. Listen to them, and remember what they say." Freya said, patting Skye's shoulder lightly. Spike ran around his new mistress, barking, and Skye listened. All the voices were loud, but one voice stood out the most. A teenage boys' voice, Skye assumed. It was a velvet voice, soft, and caring. "I am Silvanus, and I swear I will help you, if you do something for me." His voice said slowly. _What do you need?_ Thought Skye.  
"I want you to look after Spike. He was my dog, and as you have brought him back, I want you to keep him as happy as he is now." Replied the voice gently.  
 _Of course, Silvanus._ Thought Skye.  
"Thank you." Said the voice, and then all other voices vanished.  
"You have chosen a link between this world and the spirit world. Whoever it is will help you with whatever you ask. The link will make all other voices silent, but you can call any other voice at any other time, just by thinking." Freya explained. Skye nodded, and then stood slowly. She felt her legs shaking and weak, but before she fell Ivanna was there, and Ivanna caught her. She smiled at Skye and helped her along the sandy floor to the others, Freya following behind. Ivanna set Skye down on her rock, and held her up. Freya glanced over each of them, until her gaze met Jerald.  
"You need to tame the dragon as soon as possible. Are you up to it?" Freya asked quietly. Jerald nodded and stood carefully. "What do I need to do?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Jerald was ready. He had just watched everyone else near to master their skills in only a few hours. He had to master his. Freya told him that the dragon was a teenage female, and ate a range of foods from fish to cattle. She did eat humans if she was hungry enough, but the last time Jerald had met her she had only wanted the fish. Jerald had to show her that he trusted her, and respected her. Jerald entered the arena for the second time that day, this time prepared for what he had to face. Freya had given him a helmet, and he had his shield, and a bag full of fish. He stood in the middle of the arena and waited for the great doors to open to reveal the dragon. After a moment, the doors began to open and the dragon stomped through. Jerald bowed low to the dragon, and she stopped. He glanced up at her and she was giving him a look he supposed was one of sheer confusion. She stared at him for a moment, and then dipped her own great head. Jerald breathed out in relief. He raised his head slowly, and she did the same. She eyed him up and down steadily. Jerald opened the bag slowly, and tipped half the contents out in front of the dragon. She stared at the feast hungrily, and leaned forward and sniffed the pile of fish. She extended her tongue and pulled every fish into her sharp rows of teeth. She crunched them eagerly and swallowed. Then she turned her attention back to Jerald, and his bag. He smiled at her and opened it again. She waited patiently, and he pulled one fish out. He held it at arm's length, and the dragon moved her head forwards. She took the fish carefully, making sure he didn't get hurt. Jerald sighed again and pulled another fish out of the bag. By now the dragon had relaxed, and sat down. Now she lay down, reminding Jerald of a cat in the sun. She bent her head forwards once more to receive the next fish, but Jerald moved his arm back. The dragon closed her mouth around empty air, and opened her eyes. She stared at Jerald, offended. Jerald showed her that it was the last fish, and then opened his mouth. The dragon got to her feet and whistled. Freya had told Jerald that the whistle was a sound of affection, so Jerald decided to test it. He moved backwards, and she followed. Jerald began to run, and the dragon whistled cheerfully, following. Jerald turned around and saw she looked happy. Then it hit him. They were playing a game. He ran faster, and she followed, not quite running, more trotting. Without warning Jerald tripped over his own feet and fell, tossing the fish. He landed hard on his back, and lay there. The dragon approached and sniffed his head carefully. He stared at her, breathing heavily, but her head moved away to the fish. Careful not to make a move, Jerald lay where he was and closed his eyes. A whistle made him open his eyes, and he stared into the yellow eyes of the dragon. In her mouth was the fish, half in and half out of her razor teeth. She bit into in and half of it fell to Jerald's feet. He stared at it, and then picked it up. He looked up at her, and she nodded her head to him as she crunched her own fish. Jerald stared at the fish and, feeling incredibly disgusted, took a bite and swallowed. He smiled up at her, trying to ignore the disgusting taste that lingered ominously in his mouth. She whistled loudly and sat back on her haunches, looking at him sideways.  
"Well done, Jerry!" Called Ethan from the balcony above, and the dragon screeched loudly. Without warning she flung her tail around her and lifted Jerald onto it. Jerald cried out in fear as the tail spun around. The dragon got to her feet and flicked her tail upwards, sending Jerald skyward. He landed heavily on her back, in between two of her jagged spines. The dragon turned to face Ethan on the balcony, and hissed loudly at him.  
"Calm down!" cried Jerald "It's alright!" He shouted above her hiss. She quietened and turned her head backwards to look at him.  
"Name her, Jerald!" called Freya from the balcony. "What is her name?"

Jerald sat and thought, aware the dragon was watching him carefully. Finally he realised. "Her name is Amalthea!" he shouted loudly and the dragon roared, louder than before. She shook her head rapidly and opened her mouth. Out from the depths of her stomach rumbled a sound close to thunder, and a bolt of pure energy shot out of her mouth and into the sky. Jerald stared up at the bolt in awe, and then felt the searing pain rush through his head and into his eyes. Jerald raised his hands to his eyes in a similar way to how the dragon reached for her own; they felt red hot. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain passed and Jerald lowered his hands and opened his eyes. He blinked and stretched them repeatedly, but the vision was constantly blurry. A moment later his vision cleared, and seemed to be better than ever before. He looked over to Amalthea, and found her staring into his eyes with her own, now pale green eyes. He stared at them. They were his eyes. She blinked and turned her head onto its side.  
 **Are you comfortable, Jerald?  
** said a soft voice in his head. Jerald whipped around and back again, but couldn't work out who the voice belonged to. It was only when he looked back up at the dragon that he realised who it belonged to. "wha..." he asked the dragon "what just happened?" he spluttered, checking his hands for dragon features.  
 **You named me, Jerald, and that is a sacred bond. You and I are now joined in the mind and it's eye. We are one. Our eyes were joined, so you shall see what I see, and I shall see what you see. Our thoughts are our speech, but nothing more. I cannot read un-specific thoughts, and you cannot read mine.  
** explained the voice. Jerald looked over at the balcony at the others, who were all standing and staring. Jerald waved to assure them that he was fine, and then his eyes zoomed in at great speed until he could see the look of relief on all their faces the same as though he was stood right in front of them. Jerald turned his head slowly, and the zoom retreated until it was back to normal.  
 **A dragon's sight is very powerful. Do not misuse it.  
** Amalthea said. Jerald nodded and looked around him slowly. Freya and the others soon appeared on the sandy floor below, and Freya clapped her hands to them. "Amalthea, I believe you require something?" she smiled, and Amalthea let out a low growl. Freya smiled and raised her hands above her head. She threw them down and clapped them together so that a great sound wave was emitted. She repeated this movement three times, and then the dragon's body began to shudder.  
 **Hang on, Jerald.  
** came Amalthea's voice. Long spines began to rupture through her back, only a few feet away from where Jerald's feet rested. Attached to theses spines was a blanket of smooth, leathery skin, and then limbs, very similar to arms jutted out with the skin and spines, forming two beautifully shaped black and gold wings. As soon as they were fully grown, Amalthea flexed them by flapping them up and down thrice. She looked up at the open sky.  
 **Hang on, Jerald.  
** she repeated, only with less concern. Jerald held onto the nearest backbone spine and gripped onto Amalthea's scaled body with his knees. Amalthea's great wings flapped twice, and then she leapt into the air, her wings carrying her upwards into the sky. She whistled her delight and curved her body until she reached the right altitude, and then levelled off, feeling the wind currents in her new found wings. She turned and rose and fell in the air. Jerald looked over the edge of her body and found himself laughing. The wind whipped his hair around his face and pulled at his clothes. He threw his arms wide and laughed in amazement.  
 **Where would you like to go?  
** said Amalthea. Jerald looked everywhere, and thought hard. Then he stopped, and smiled. "Wherever you want!" he laughed loudly. Amalthea turned her head to look at him, but once she saw he meant it, she pulled her mouth back into a smile and swooped low. Jerald cried out and held on tightly to her spine as they glided further towards the water. At the last minute, Amalthea turned onto her back and Jerald grinned despite himself as his head came incredibly close to the water. Amalthea flew back into the air and levelled off before spiralling back down and turning a somersault. Jerald screamed with happiness as they levelled off once more. Amalthea began to drop in height.  
 **I'm not used to flying. Unfortunately.  
** Amalthea's voice sounded in Jerald's head. He smiled. "Let's go back, you've done more than enough today." He said. Amalthea whistled once more and tilted slightly as she changed her trajectory to face the arena behind them. They swooped back and landed back in the arena and Jerald slid down her shoulder and leg onto the ground, staggering slightly as his feet tried to get re-accustomed to the floor. Amalthea nodded her head to Jerald, and Jerald bowed to her. Amalthea turned and walked slowly back into her lair, swishing her tail behind her.  
"Have fun did you?" Ethan asked with a hint of jealousy.  
"I'll take you sometime." Jerald grinned, but Ethan clapped him on the back.  
"It's alright mate, I can fly myself." He smiled, and with that he leaned forward and began to lift off the floor, pulling Jerald with him. The exercise began well, but failed soon after as Ethan couldn't get proper lift off, and they both fell to the ground in a heap. Ivanna and Skye soon joined them, rolling over on the floor with laughter. Freya laughed as well as she watched the teenagers attack one another. and then she frowned sadly as she remembered what they would have to face in the very near future. Freya watched them wrestle one another, and hoped they wouldn't have to face it just yet. She let them mess around for a few more minutes and then broke them up.  
"It's time you were fed!" she laughed, hiding her sadness behind a fake smile. The group got up slowly, choking the remaining laughs back with coughs as the sand from the floor rose into their noses. Freya waited for them all to get up before leading them back through the wooden door and onto the narrow cobbled path that led back to the carriage.  
The carriage and the horses were still stood where they had been left earlier in the day, and the teenagers got into the back sleepily, the fatigue of the day finally catching up on them. Freya got up onto the driver's seat and clicked her tongue. The horses immediately began to trot on, on towards the large turrets that represented Freya's home.


End file.
